We all have to play our part
by Marsje13
Summary: As Allanon's personal maid, Jessica knows a lot about him. And let that exactly be what Bandon needs, someone on the inside to tell him all about Allanon's whereabouts. Jessica helps Bandon, but will Allanon find this out? Story takes place between the two seasons. BandonxOC and maybe AllanonxOC. Rating MIGHT go up... POV switches between all three, Allanon, Bandon and Jessica
1. The job offer

Jessica hated her job, okay she was a maid in the palace in Arborlon, the capital city of the Westland, the home of the elves. And yes, she now lived in the palace even though she isn't a royalty or a hero but her job still sucked. Right after Amberle, Eretria, Wil and Allanon defeated The Dagda Mor, Wil and Allanon came to live in the palace as well, to support king Ander and for Wil, to try to contact Amberle who now is the "new" Ellcrys. And from the moment they moved into the palace, Jessica was appointed to be the head maid for Allanon and in the beginning, she was hyped. But soon she found out that Allanon actually was a big Nag. Every time she saw him, the only thing he did was complain about how the other maids couldn't do it right and how they should do it and that she should watch over them more carefully. So, if it wasn't for him saving the world twice now, she would've kicked his ass by now. But since he actually had saved the world, she had to compose herself, something she didn't know she could until now. But enough for the dramatic explanation.

Jessica stood in front of a large double doored-room, Allanon called for her so he probably had a complaint again. Though it was weird because she was told that today he and Wil would be going to Storlock to meet up with some Gnomes or something. But she wasn't in the position to worry about that, so she mustered up every last bit of her self-control and put on a fake smile as she knocked on his door. _"Come on in."_ She heard from the other side of the door so she slowly opened the door and walked in.

 _"_ _Hello Mr Allanon, you called for me?"_ As she said this she looked around the room, it was still in the same state as before. To her right, there was a big closet in which she knew he kept ancient stuff and other things. Besides that closet, there was a door to a large bathroom, including a hot tub, a large walk-in shower and a toilet. On her left you walked right into a living room-ish thing with a huge black couch in the middle, facing away from where she was standing. Next to the couch, on the right there was an oval table with four chairs, the whole room was surrounded by windows through which you could look outside but they were blinded for people from outside who would be trying to look inside. Straight ahead there was a door leading to a master bedroom with a king-sized bed and a window on the left wall. In the middle of the room she was standing in now, there was a statue of some sort, it looked like an archer pointing its bow and arrow to the door. There was no kitchen because everyone always had breakfast and dined together in the palace.

When she couldn't spot Allanon right away she walked further into the room and looked to her left, into the living room. There was someone sitting on the couch with his back turned to her. _"There you are, first you call me but then you don't even face me? What did my staff do wrong this time to piss you off so much?"_ Jessica said, unable to hide her irritation. She walked over to the couch but as she came closer she could see that the person sitting there had long black hair, instead of Allanon's short black hair. _"Wha- who are you and what are you doing here?!"_ She said while slowly backing away towards the door. But as soon as she reached the statue the door slammed shut and she could hear the lock turn. Her mind was racing, she can't go anywhere, if she would go for the door now, she would first have to grab her key from her pocket but by that time the stranger would most definitely have reached her. So she just stood there, waiting for what had yet to come.

Slowly she could see the stranger getting up and involuntarily she backed away once more, to the locked door that was still her best way out. When he finally turned to her, her eyes grew big, she recognised him immediately even with his hair this long. Of course, she knew him, the whole palace was talking about him, about the boy that turned to evil while being a druid in training under Allanon's care. It was Bandon who slowly walked over to her, his eyes calculated and sharp, his head tilted slightly. With every step he took towards her, Jessica took a step back, until she stood with her back against the door. He just stepped out of the living room so he still had to cross half of the "hall", she thought. Maybe I can make it, I have to give it a shot, if I don't I'll end up dead anyway.

She quickly turned around and fumbled with the key she fished out of her pocket. But just as she put the key in the lock, her hands were shaking violently, Bandon grabbed her by her wrists and swirled her around, pushing her against the door, trapped, with her hands above her head. _"What do you think you're doing? Do you really think you're faster than me and my magic?"_ He scoffs and continues while Jessica kind of lost the ability to speak, being so close to Bandon and in such a dangerous position. _"It almost hurts how low you think of me. I know the rumours about me that are circling this palace, and trust me, most of them are euphemisms. So yeah, you indeed should be afraid. But no, don't worry, I'm not going to kill you…yet. I want to talk to you and offer you a…job of some sorts. Now I'm going to let go of your wrists and take a step back, I expect of you that you stay calm and not call anyone or run away. If you do that I'll end your miserable life with a flick of my wrist."_ He looked at me with dangerous eyes and all I could do was nod and swallow hard.

He slowly released my wrists, by doing so he let his hand slide over my forearm, sending a chill down my spine. As he stepped back, Jessica moved to the right, away from the door to show that she had the intention of running away so he wouldn't have to kill her. He seemed to pick up the hint and she could see something in his posture relax. She was finally finding her voice again and said, _"S-so what was it y-you said about a job o-offer?"_ She silently cursed her voice for not sounding more confident but she knew that he had read her mind before so he would most definitely have known how scared she really was.

He smiled when he saw the effect he had on Jessica, how scared she was of him. But he didn't let that cloud his judgement, people are easily misleading the people surrounding them to survive. But he couldn't see anything that looked like running away in her mind so that contented him enough to relax at least a little. He still had to hurry though, he had to be gone before that old fool Allanon would come back so he had to make this quick. If she wouldn't accept his offer he could always possess her mind and force her to do it, but he didn't think it would have to go that far.

 _"_ _Yes, I indeed have a job offer for you. I want you to keep your eyes on Allanon and tell me everything he does and everywhere he goes and with whoever he speaks. I need to know everything. Do this and you'll be greatly rewarded. If you don't…"_ He didn't have to finish what he was going to say, Jessica understood it only too well. She started to think, I dislike Allanon so doing this wouldn't be a problem for my conscience. But he could read my mind about it, if he does he'll immediately know what I'm doing and I'll get killed for treason. But if I don't Bandon here will find a way to force me to do it and I'll still get killed but then by him. So there's no difference there. But am I ready working with an enemy of the royal family? They never dishonoured me or wronged me, what if this will result in the fall for them as well? I couldn't bear that. But then again, if I don't do this out of free will Bandon will force me. I can always double-cross him and confide in someone, maybe even Allanon himself. No. He would tell me to face Bandon myself and if I get killed then, he'll say it was for the greater good like he does every time. Maybe I should just accept the offer, what harm would it do if Bandon knew what Allanon did with whom? It's not like he asks me to kill him.

What she kind of forgot was that Bandon was a mind reader so everything she just thought about "in private" he heard too. Though he didn't say anything about that, he was all too happy to know she would comply and disliked Allanon as well. So it was a good decision to go to her and not anyone else. He could have some fun with her. Bandon got pulled back from his stream of thoughts as Jessica cleared her throat. _"Okay. I'll do it. But I got a few questions first. What will be this reward you talked about and when and how am I going to report back to you?"_ She said, speaking more confident than she did before.

Bandon smiled, not a kind smile but not a dangerous one either, a smile Jessica couldn't quite put her finger on. He reacted in a voice that sounded like he was purely talking business, _"Well, the reward, you can choose yourself, I can give you anything you want so you can think about that for a little while and you can let me know in one of our briefings. As for the how and when. How is quite easy, I know that you got your own cottage on the palace perimeters. So I'll just come to your house so you won't be suspicious leaving the palace all of a sudden. And when, I think once a week is enough. You'll just have to stick around Allanon enough to report something to me, anything works."_ Jessica sighed, " _Do I really have to stick around that Nag so often…_ " she mumbled under her breath, a little too loud and Bandon could just hear it. _"I'm sorry, I know how annoying he can be. He almost handed me to The Dagda Mor on a silver plate. Trust me, I know what you mean. He is the damn reason I turned out to be like this and why I'm here now. But yes you have to be with him as often as possible. Just come up with some sort excuse. We will meet again in exactly one week. Good luck."_

After saying this he just went up in smoke and at the exact same time Jessica heard the doorknob turn and Allanon entered the room. Once he saw her standing in the middle of his room he froze mid-step. Jessica panicked and quickly thought about something else than the conversation she had just now. She could feel something tugging at the back of her mind so she started to think that she came here to talk about her maids and if there was something they did wrong. She could slowly feel that the tugging at the back of her mind faded and when Allanon didn't make an attempt to attack her she was happy that list worked. Allanon cleared his throat, _"So, why are you here? I don't think I gave you permission to just enter my room."_ Jessica fought the urge to roll her eyes and replied a little hesitant.

 _"_ _I came here about ten minutes ago… Since you didn't respond to my knockings I thought I should come in to check if you were alright... I completely forgot you weren't here today."_ Allanon raised an eyebrow, _"But that doesn't explain why you're still here if you came here ten minutes ago. It doesn't matter now. If you want to talk to me, you can do that tonight. Now I want to rest so leave me."_ Jessica was happy he didn't ask more, so she forced herself to bow and then left the room. As soon as she left the room she sighed, what have I gotten myself into she thought.

Allanon frowned, when he was looking into Jessica's mind, he could feel she was frightened but he couldn't figure out why. Nothing in her mind pointed to something that could explain that fright, so either she was afraid of my reaction when I found her or she is hiding something from me, but that last one is almost impossible without magic. But when I first got to hear she would be my head maid, I checked if she had something like magic or evil intentions but I couldn't find anything besides the point that she thinks I'm annoying. So she probably just got startled by me and was afraid I would get all angry. Oh well, she shouldn't have come into my room in the first place. I'll see if I can find something more out tonight, for now, I got to put away this scroll. As Allanon was going over this all he walked over to the closet and opened it with magic. Since he had a lot of ancient, rare stuff in that closet he sealed it with his magic. He put the scroll in and went over the other artefacts in the closet, the scroll he just put in, a vase with a blue dragon painted on it, that was sealed with a lid, a skull, a red leather book with golden pages and some other things.

He closed the door and went to his living room, as he sat down on the couch he felt a chill running down his spine. It feels like something or someone evil has been here but that's impossible, only Jessica was in here and the room has magic all over that would prevent them from entering. He still was a little concerned about this but he decided to ignore it and just trust his magic. He closed his eyes and repositioned himself so he sat cross-legged. Sitting this way, he closed his eyes and meditated until late in the afternoon. Allanon got woken from his meditation by a knock on the door, _"Come on in."_ He grumbled as slowly stood up, popping his muscles. He could hear the door open and saw Jessica enter, so she didn't forget, he thought.

All afternoon, Jessica had been pacing around her room, trying to sort out everything that had happened today. She really couldn't believe she had come face to face with Bandon, he was feared throughout the whole palace and of course, he would go to her. But she wouldn't let her fear control her, she had a job to do, being Allanon's maid and if she didn't want to become suspicious she had to continue doing her job without distractions. Her mind went back to Bandon again, to his long sleek brown hair falling perfectly around his face and… stop it! What am I thinking?! Get that out of your head, she told herself. He is just using me so stop whatever you are thinking and get your act together! Jessica went into her bedroom to change her clothes into her evening maids uniform since it always becomes colder in the evening, it existed of a white blouse with long sleeves, with a black gilet on top of it. Besides that, she also wore a pair of grey tights and a black and white skirt combined with small black boots with inch high heels. After putting this all on, she fidgeted with her buttons until she decided it was time to see Allanon again, trying to find out as much as possible so Bandon would be satisfied with the things she would have for him next week.

As Jessica knocked on the door she heard the same words she heard earlier today, sending a chill down her spine. But this didn't stop her from coming in anyways. She slowly entered and as she walked in the oh so familiar room, her eyes locked with the sleepy looking eyes of Allanon. She was about to ask why he looked so sleepy but then she saw his annoyed face and decided to let it rest. Instead, she said, _"I came to ask you the same thing I wanted to ask you this morning when you were…?"_ She didn't finish the sentence hoping that Allanon would finish it and give her some information. And he did, _"Out with Wil to talk to Slanter in Storlock. But that's not what matters, what matters is that the maids always come in when they shouldn't and they can't even do their job right, I always find dust in the living room and every time I enter the statue is moved to the left at least an inch. You should really supervise them more, you can't just let them keep going like this."_ While Allanon was talking Jessica shut his voice out and tried to think of a plan since he always says the same stuff. When she noticed he stared at her, it was her cue to talk. _"Yes right, I got a brilliant solution for that, I'll be your personal maid for some time, then we'll both be sure that everything will be fine. I'll go wherever you need me and you won't have anything to n- complain about anymore. Is that a good idea"_

She could see him think and then he suddenly looks her dead in the eye. _"Okay, but on one condition, you'll be available 24/7 and you'll do anything I want you to do."_ Some alarm bells in her head went off but nothing could be worse than having to work for Bandon so she decided to ignore them. _"Okay, then I'll go and tell the maids now. See you tomorrow."_ She quickly turned around and made her leave. She could hear Allanon say something else but she just walked away.

After telling the other maids the news, which they didn't like much, she went back to her cottage and lied on the bed. She closed her eyes for a bit, trying to comprehend the shit she brought upon herself today and she slowly drifted off. She slept rather peacefully, unlike the last few weeks. Until she woke up to a strange noise. Jessica slowly opened her eyes, looking right into two brown, almost black eyes. She shot up, hitting her head against Bandon's head. _"Shit! What the heck do you think you're doing here?!"_ Jessica completely forgot it was Bandon she was talking to and they both grabbed their heads in pain. _"Well, I came to tell you, you did well today, becoming his personal maid. I didn't think you would actually do it, that's why I decided to stick around. But you surprised me, good job. But when I came here to tell you, you were sleeping so peacefully, just like I could, before Allanon happened."_ His gaze turned dark as he said that last sentence.

 _"_ _So you just watch me while I sleep?! Maybe you should've thought about how much of a creep you would look if I woke up, like now! But I shouldn't have expected much else, you are, after all, an evil creep!"_ Jessica was really irritated and angry, when she's angry she would always say stuff she actually didn't mean but she couldn't hold it back, no matter what she tried. This time, it wasn't such a smart move to become angry. Bandon's expression turned to hurt, then angry and then expressionless. She thought he would vanish into thin air and never come back, or at least that was what she hoped. But that was the exact opposite of what he did.

He took another step closer, towering above her as she still sat on her bed. He slowly leaned down, forcing her to move back. His face was now so close that she could see every small detail on his face, his face that has transformed into an angry sneer now. He moved next to her ear and whispered, _"Say that again and your life will be ended at my hands at once."_ Her anger immediately vanished and she swallowed loudly. _"S-sorry…"_ Was all she managed to say, but he didn't move back. Jessica started to panic but Bandon was blocking every way she could possibly get away from him, so she was trapped. Just as she thought her heart was going to burst, he moved away, glaring at her and then he vanished.

She fell back on her pillow and she slowly inhaled and exhaled until she was calmed down. After grabbing a glass of water she lied back on her bed, trying to sleep. It took some time but sleep, she kept pondering on Bandon's visit. Finally sleep came over her, even though it wasn't a very peaceful one…

 **So I did it, I've made a BandonxOC fanfic! From the first time I saw him turning bad, I fell in love with Bandon. So I checked almost every fanfic site for fanfics about him, but I couldn't find much, which I thought was terrible. So I took matters in my own hands and this is the result! I hope you'll like it. I am definetely planning on continuing this one soon, but I got another fanfic going as well that needs my attention and school is really busy at the moment but I'll try my best! Lots of Bandon love! Marsje13**


	2. The task at hand

**Hey guys! So first off, I am so sorry for leaving you hanging after only one chapter but I had this huge problem called "Lack of inspiration"... And this week at school during a free period I suddenly had a rush of inspiration so I started to write and I finished the chapter in 3 days! I apologise for any mistake I made, but I hope you like it anyway. Then another thing, I made a reference to one of the Hamilton songs and I'm curious about how found it! Please read it and give me feedback! Love you all and sorry for the cliffhanger :P**

The next morning Jessica woke up even more exhausted than she was the day before. She slowly sat up in bed, processing everything that had happened yesterday to make sure it really happened. When she knew it was real, she rubbed the sides of her face, sighing loudly. She rose and walked to the closet to put on her usual maid's clothes on, just like yesterday. She did her hair in a cute ponytail and then cleaned her face. She splashed some extra cold water in her face and on her wrists to fully wake up. This was one of her slower days and that meant she couldn't eat any breakfast which she hates since that would mean that her first food would be around three o'clock so she ate a quick apple and rushed to the castle.

It took her a full 10 minutes to get there. Normally she would have walked it in 5 but she was really worn out. And every so many steps one of the normal maids would stop her and ask a question since she still was their supervisor. She quickly answered the question and continued to get to Allanon, getting more and more frustrated by every person talking to her. When she arrived, she could see Allanon waiting for her, when he saw her he signalled her to come to his side. Internally Jessica was already sulking since he would probably scold her for being late, what a great start of the first day as his personal maid. But Jessica still walked over to Allanon and put on a fake smile, even though she knew he saw straight through it. " _You are late and you look like you haven't slept at all. Be late once again and you can count on being excused from this job."_ What a prick she thought but she could stop herself just in time from saying that. " _I know and I'm sorry. I indeed didn't sleep much. It won't happen again. Is there anything I can do for you now?"_

Allanon thought for a second, a plan forming in his mind, to test how far she would go for him. It was ridiculous and almost impossible for her to do but he would have a good laugh and that was what he needed after everything that had happened and with the new looming threat. He nodded and motioned for Jessica to walk with him while he started to talk. " _So, now you are my personal maid, you'll also run the errands I can't or don't want to do. And exactly today I've got one of those for you. I am supposed to find a certain flower but it only grows near Paranor. And since I have to help Wil today, I won't be able to grab that flower. That's why you will be the one going to get it for me."_ When he finished that sentence he gave Jessica a small smirk and walked away, leaving her behind, dumbstruck. He counted how long it took for her to regain her composure and run after him. When he reached the 13 seconds she was by his side again, a little slower than he expected but still good enough. He turned to her and she spoke " _Are you serious?! You want me to travel for almost three-quarters of the day just to get a flower for you? What about my other responsibilities? Why can't you just get it yourself?"_ When she said that last sentence she knew she was too blunt and put a hand in front of her mouth " _I'm sorry. I suppose you have a good reason to not be able to get it yourself."_ He admired how forward she could be and how she could suddenly turn and be completely quiet and shy.

He thought for a second before answering her " _I would love to travel to Paranor to get the flower but Wil and I have to discuss some things about Bandon."_ When he said that name he saw Jessica's eyes grow big with fright. " _Are you alright? You seem like you saw a ghost. Don't worry, Bandon can't get in the palace plus if he would, he would come after either Wil or me, so you are safe, really."_ He saw her face turn a bit sour and then back to normal, but if he had observed more closely, he would've seen the fright that was still present. He continued, " _Some scouts saw him near Graymark so Wil wanted to discuss what he could be up to. Thus, you will have to get that flower for me and as my personal maid, you can't say no to this."_

* * *

Jessica almost had to laugh at the naivety of Allanon, thinking Bandon wouldn't get into the palace, nor get to her. Both of these things he had already done twice and Allanon hadn't even noticed it. But she couldn't tell him without risking everyone's life so she just played along. She acted like what he said, made her feel safe and she agreed to get the flower. She knew it would take her at least a whole day, she would have to stop when the sun would set, it is too dangerous to travel in the dark. This would take her a total of almost 6 hours of doing nothing. She was worried about the other maids she left behind, thinking about all the questions she already got in those 10 minutes to the castle. But she still went to get the flower and she has been travelling to Paranor for almost 2 hours now. So far she hadn't encountered anything yet but she was still fearing to come across something she can't handle.

She was walking in a part of the forest that was more secluded, knowing the Humans wouldn't come here. As she entered a clearing she felt a shiver running down her spine, this was her signal to watch out. She swiftly turned around, automatically reaching into her pocket to grab the knife she hid there. In front of her stood two Humans, two men. They were nothing like Eretreia, she had an air of somewhat elegance around her, these two looked like they just stepped out of Forbidding. They looked at each other, grinning " _Look what we got here! It's an elf, travelling through the forest all alone. What a pity if something were to be happening to her. Let's accompany her so nothing will happen."_ said the left one. " _But Carl, what if she doesn't want us to come with her? What if she can perfectly fend for herself?"_ Said the right one to the left, apparently called Carl. Jessica knew this was trouble and held the knife tightly in her pocket as she took a step back. " _Well, Charles, then we would have to force her to come with us. I wouldn't like it to see her all alone here so she will have to come with us anyway, willingly or not."_

They walked over to her and Jessica pulled out her knife " _Don't come any closer! I-I can easily navigate here alone!"_ The two guys started to chuckles and both came close to her so she tried to swing the knife at Carl but he easily dodged and this gave Charles the opportunity to get behind her and grab her arms. In a reflex, she tried to gut him but it failed and he hit the knife out of her hand. " _What are you going to do now, hmm? Being all hostile like this, I think we should teach you a lesson, right Carl?"_ Carl stepped closer and stopped right in front of her " _Yes, most definitely."_ He started to grin devilish. Jessica, on the other hand, was terrified and took her last chance, she kicked forward, right in Carl's crotch and then did the same to Charles standing behind her. He quickly released her as they both dropped to their knees and she took this opportunity to make a run for it.

After running for 10 minutes straight she reached a small river. She took this moment to catch her breath and drink something. She sat down at the side of the river and held her bottle in the water. Suddenly she heard some rustling behind her and sprung up again. In her haste of running away, she left her knife behind so she had no way of defending herself now. She slowly and silently walked over to the spot where the rustling came from, only to see a deer gracefully standing between a few trees. She sighed and turned to go back to the river once again, unfortunately for her, when she turned around she stood face to face with Carl and Charles. It was too late to run away and they grabbed her once again, throwing her roughly on the ground. She turned to crawl away but they pulled her back, towering above her. " _There you are, little bird. It makes no sense to run away, we will find you again. And after what you did, this won't be pleasant for you at all…"_ Charles pulled out a knife, her knife, and held threateningly close to her neck, pushing her to stand up again. " _Cat's got your tongue? This will be more fun for us if we could hear you though."_ Jessica meanwhile looked around frantically to find any way of getting out of her situation, but this time there was none.

A tear ran down her cheek and she looked straight ahead, not giving them the pleasure of looking at them. Charles' patience was running low and when he once again said something to her to which she didn't answer he was done. He raised the knife and cut her cheek. " _How do you like that? Does it hurt? Good."_ he said when she gasped and brought her hands to her cheek. Carl stepped in between and turned to Charles, " _Charles, be careful, you don't know who she is, we could get into serious problems." "Oh shut up! She is a nobody, don't you see? Why else would she be walking here all alone?"_ Charles pushed Carl out of the way and just when he wanted to stab Jessica, who tried to move away during their conversation, he got hit by some force and was sent back, hitting his back against a tree. " _Shit that hurts... Carl help me up!"_ As Carl walked over to Charles, Jessica looked around, searching for the source of the power that saved her life.

When she found it, she got really surprised. " _You…"_ Before she could finish her sentence Charles yelled " _Who are you and what are you doing here?! Don't interfere with us or you won't survive this, and neither will she!"_ He pointed at Jessica but when she looked at him she could clearly see his arm and hand, shaking. Charles whispered something to Carl and the next thing happening was Carl who picked up the knife and threw it right at Jessica. She could see Carl was frightened and didn't want to do it but Charles had too much influence on him. Jessica stood there, frozen, watching the knife coming closer and closer. Right before it hit her another gush of power came and the knife turned around, going straight back for Carl. He, on the other hand, did react and duck just in time.

Jessica could hear Charles curse and get up. He once again grabbed the knife and pulled Carl up as well. Carl quickly ran to the source of their defeat and kept it occupied. Meanwhile, Charles came after Jessica. She ran away but tripped over a branch, Charles took this opportunity to grab her from behind and he quickly held the knife against her throat. " _Hey, you! You let us go now and we won't kill this girl! So stay there!"_ Carl and Charles slowly backed away, still holding Jessica and the knife. Once they reached the edge of the forest again, Charles let her go and pushed her away, going back into the forest with Carl. Jessica fell on her knees and rubbed her throat. " _Thank you… If you didn't come I wouldn't have survived this…"_ she stood up and dusted off her clothes. She walked towards where the knife was lying on the ground and picked it up, putting it back in her pocket. She walked towards the man who saved her, carefully. " _Thank you"_ , she said again and gave a small smile.


End file.
